The Hunt Revised
by nothing but a dreamer
Summary: TWILIGHT Just an alternate chapter 18 when the three normal vampires meet Bella and the Cullen family in the field. Some violence. Oh, and Bella is a witch. Twist? You bet.


This Fic is an alternate Chapter 18 (The Hunt) when the three vampires (Laurent, James, and Victoria) meet Bella and the Cullens. Therefore, some of the beginning should be familiar. I don't lay any claim to Twilight or the characters, just the alternate-ness of the chapter. In this, I decided to make Bella a witch who, unbeknown to her, is one of the ultimate enemies of the "normal" vampire. Obviously Edward is not "normal." One-shot.

Oh, and the **bold** text is straight from Twilight the book, so don't sue 'cause I don't own that part, just the unbolded.

……:::;;;///\\;;;:::…………:::;;;///\\;;;:::…………:::;;;///\\;;;:::…………:::;;;///\\;;;:::……

"**Of course." Laurent nodded. "We certainly won't encroach on your territory. We just ate outside of Seattle, anyway," he laughed. A shiver ran up my spine.**

"**We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us — Emmett and Alice, you can go with Edward and Bella to get the Jeep," he casually added.**

**Three things seemed to happen simultaneously while Carlisle was speaking. My hair ruffled with the light breeze, Edward stiffened, and the second male, James, suddenly whipped his head around, scrutinizing me, his nostrils flaring.**

**A swift rigidity fell on all of them as James lurched one step forward into a crouch.** As he moved I felt something. A taste of sorts in my mouth, metallic and liquid at the same time. Blood? Surely not.

**Edward bared his teeth, crouching in defense, a feral snarl ripping from his throat. It was nothing like the playful sounds I'd heard from him this morning; it was the single most menacing thing I had ever heard, and chills ran from the crown of my head to the back of my heels.**

"**What's this?" Laurent exclaimed in open surprise. Neither James nor Edward relaxed their aggressive poses. James feinted slightly to the side, and Edward shifted in response.**

"**She's with us." Carlisle's firm rebuff was directed toward James. Laurent seemed to catch my scent less powerfully than James, but awareness now dawned on his face.**

"**You brought a snack?" he asked, his expression incredulous as he took an involuntary step forward.** Again that taste, stronger now, as I looked into Laurent's skeptical face. There was something about him and the others that set my teeth on edge, the whisper of challenge in my breath.

**Edward snarled even more ferociously, harshly, his lip curling high above his glistening, bared teeth. Laurent stepped back.**

"**I said she's with us," Carlisle corrected in a hard voice.**

"**But she's _human_," Laurent protested. The words were not at all aggressive, merely astounded.**

_Human? _I didn't feel so human. I felt…strange. Like something was pushing against me, fighting to get me to accept it, to grasp it and use it.

The earth rolled with…something…that pushed up into me. The air sang with it. The clouds in the sky dripped it. And inside, my heart pulsed with it.

"**Yes." Emmett was very much in evidence at Carlisle's side, his eyes on James. James slowly straightened out of his crouch, but his eyes never left me, his nostrils still wide. Edward stayed tensed like a lion in front of me.**

**When Laurent spoke, his tone was soothing — trying to defuse the sudden hostility. "It appears we have a lot to learn about each other."**

"**Indeed." Carlisle's voice was still cool.**

I could feel it more clearly now. And I recognized it in a sort. It reminded me of how I felt before I danced in a field under the Goddess, everything swirling in a chaotic sort of way ready to be focused.

Carlisle and his family seemed to melt away as I gave into the power, even Edward. Only the new three stood prominent in my vision, seemingly giving off waves of dark burgundy similar to the color of their eyes.

James still stared at me, along with Victoria. Now Laurent felt it, and turned, cut off mid sentence as my vision changed, brought them closer. I realized I was running, but hadn't taken it in. All I could see was their burgundy eyes, and all I could feel was the Power of the Goddess.

As one they ran at me, much slower than I remember Edward or his family. I could see each muscle fiber moving underneath their skin, each unnecessary breath they took in unconsciously.

Dimly I heard my name being called but I didn't turn. I didn't feel it was my name. I was no longer Bella, no longer Isabella Swan, but a vessel filled with the power of a deity and the earth.

James and Victoria jumped over my head, clothes rippling through the air. I knew I shouldn't be able to see them as clearly, so clearly, as if they were only humans like myself. They should be flashes of color and speed, un-comprehendible to my brain just as I remembered Edward — but I saw them moving as if in slow motion.

I felt them tear through the air and felt also the air's objection to be used by ones such as these. The earth beneath Laurent's feet wanted him off of it, off of the grass, out of its domain.

I stood there, watching everything, and then looked up into the clouds, still dark from the thunderstorm. I breathed in, felt the storm and electrons gather…

And in an instant everything rushed forward again, the vampires too fast to be seen.

Except I was going the same speed.

James rushed forward, sharp, white teeth barred, while Laurent and Victoria seemed to hold back. Twenty feet, then two, and then my arms were out, blocking his hands and mouth with deadly speed, always ahead of his actions.

His eyes widened at my reflexes, but I didn't give him the courteous millisecond to regroup and thrust my power filled hands into his chest.

Thunder boomed harshly and James was thrown across the field into the woods where I couldn't see him. But I didn't need to. I felt the trees crack and shiver as he rammed into them propelled by my blow.

I gave a small apology for hurting them, but had to turn before it was finished to meet Victoria's attacks focused on my back.

I brought my elbow up into the path of her face and heard her jaw bone snap as it hit, black blood spraying me. Immediately I brought my other arm around and hit her into the woods far away from James's collision course.

Vaguely, as if from a dream, I felt part of myself inspect the blood splattered across my right side and seemed to nod, as if it was studying the stuff for a personal curiosity or hobby.

_So that's what a vampire's blood looks like,_ it seemed to say, in an unattached, amused tone. _I really had wondered._

Laurent was running towards me now, slicing through the opposing air without a thought. The air certainly held an opinion, though.

It begged me to focus it, to give it form, to stop this abomination of nature from harming others.

My fingers spread out, arms now in front, and channeled the power in the air without too much of my own input. All I thought was _strike_.

Heat and force burst from my hands straight into Laurent, shoving him backwards savagely as wind whipped around and lightning crackled between my fingers and over his body.

Again the world seemed to slow, pausing to take in a breath after the display of power against one of its enemies.

It didn't seem strange to me. At this point nothing would. A small, tucked away part of me knew that afterwards I would most likely faint and not be able to sit up for a few hours, let alone walk. But right now, that was irrelevant. Because pounding back out of the woods were James and Victoria, furious expressions on their faces.

I knew that a vampire's tolerance for pain must be extremely high, though Laurent was almost surely satisfied. After all, not everyday one is propelled hundreds, maybe thousands of feet through the air by wind and lightning, even if one is a vampire.

Therefore, I — or rather, the _power_ — decided to unleash something that would always remain in their thoughts. But first, the Cullens had to be dealt with.

I griped the Air and twisted it into an extremely long, extremely thin cyclone. Then, turning it on its side, I sent it after the Cullens to gently but firmly push them out of the range I knew I was going to need like a rake gathering leaves.

Not watching to see if they resisted, I sent another strong wind above the sideways twister incase any of them tried to jump over it. That done, I set my sights on the fast approaching pair of savage, _angry_ vampires.

I turned and ran, for once in my life not tripping on absolutely nonexistent rocks, not because I needed to retreat, but to lure them farther to the edge of the field. Once assured of their blind pursuit, I jumped backwards into the air and was flung over their heads, gathering energy from the clouds, static, air, and ground.

Sending a short, deceiving bolt of lightning only to catch their attention, I focused the rest of the power into the earth right below me to feel it roil and shake. Turning far too slow to dodge it, James and Victoria showed mirror images of fear for perhaps the first time since becoming what they were as the wave of ground, roots, and stone called up heaved itself over their heads and broke.

The reenergized storm clouds split open and rain poured down, churning the mixed ground and soil into a great mud pool. While replenishing the force that was used to create the wave, it also gave the trapped vampires a change of escape, though neither the power nor I were willing to do so a second time.

It also probably saved my life, for when I released the pent-up power I was still in the air, and afterwards had nothing left to stop myself with. I smacked into the mud, droplets flying outwards as it also stained my clothes, and cushioned my fall, more or less.

I would have to ask Edward or Carlisle when I wake up, for upon impact I became unconscious. Well, at least I didn't die.

……:::;;;///\\;;;:::…………:::;;;///\\;;;:::…………:::;;;///\\;;;:::…………:::;;;///\\;;;:::……

End.

Drop a review if you want.

Demon:afrit


End file.
